DoRonRon
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: A Carousel story set to the song Do-Ron-Ron by The Crystals.  Summary stinks, I know, but the story is good.  Rated T for safety.  ONE-SHOT.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of Carousel, except the DVD or the song Do-Ron-Ron by The Crystals. Everything belongs to their respected owners. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are thoughts and song lyrics

A/N: I know they take place in different years, but I have had this stinking song stuck in my head for over a week now AND IT WON'T GET OUT OF MY HEAD.

Summary: AU: A Carousel story set to the song Do-Ron-Ron by The Crystals. Summary stinks, I know, but the story is good. Rated T for safety. ONE-SHOT.

Genre: Romance/None

Rating: T

* * *

><p>Julie Jordan stood in line for the carousel, watching the wooden creatures go around and around, the lively music ringing in her ears. It was a hot Monday afternoon and she was surprised at how many people were at the carousel.<p>

"Hurry, hurry, hurry. Step right up and ride the carousel!" the barker called, helping everyone onto the carousel and took their tickets. He smiled at Julie as she handed him her ticket and took her time finding the correct mount. She settled for a white horse in the middle and put her foot in the stirrup. She then swung her other leg over the horse's back and waited for the carousel to start. It slowly lurched forward and Julie had to study herself. She smiled at the barker each time she passed him. He smiled back and tipped his hat to her.

_I met him on a Monday and my heart stood still  
>Da do ron-ron-ron, da do ron-ron<br>Somebody told me that his name was Bill  
>Da do ron-ron-ron, da do ron-ron<em>

"What's his name?" Julie asked the woman sitting next to her.

"Billy Bigelow, but everyone calls him Bill." The woman answered.

After her ride on the carousel, Julie exited and smiled at Bill. Her heart stood still as he flashed her a grin.

"Wait for me and I'll walk you home." Bill told Julie. She nodded and played some other games while Bill barked to people to ride the carousel.

_Yeah, my heart stood still  
>Yes, his name was Bill<br>And when he walked me home  
>Da do ron-ron-ron, da do ron-ron<em>

A week later, Julie was back at the carousel. She didn't have any money, so she would just walk around. She saw Bill at one of the games. He smiled when the game caller handed him a large stuffed teddy bear. He walked over to Julie and handed her the bear. She smiled as she felt him wrap an arm around her waist, drawing her close to him.

_I knew what he was doing when he caught my eye  
>Da do ron-ron-ron, da do ron-ron<br>He looked so quiet but my oh my  
>Da do ron-ron-ron, da do ron-ron<em>

_Yeah, he caught my eye  
>Yes, oh my, oh my<br>And when he walked me home  
>Da do ron-ron-ron, da do ron-ron<em>

"What are you doing tonight?" Bill asked Julie.

"Nothing, why?" Julie inquired.

"I'll pick you up at seven and wear something pretty." Bill told her, kissing her cheek as they walked up to Julie's front porch. She waved goodbye to him and went straight to her room to get ready for that evening.

Julie was ready at six forty-five and read a book until she saw Bill's car come up the driveway. She stood and straightened her skirts.

_He picked me up at seven and he looked so fine  
>Da do ron-ron-ron, da do ron-ron<br>Someday soon I'm gonna make him mine  
>Da do ron-ron-ron, da do ron-ron<em>

That night, they went to a nice seafood restaurant. Julie looked across the table to see how nice Bill looked. He wore a hand-me-down tuxedo, but he looked very nice in it.

"You look nice." Julie told him, taking a bite of her clam chowder.

"You look beautiful." Bill told Julie. She felt her cheeks turn red as she continued eating her clam chowder.

_Yeah, he looked so fine,  
>Yes, I'll make him mine<br>And when he walked me home  
>Da do ron-ron-ron, da do ron-ron<em>

That evening, Bill asked Julie to marry him. Of course Julie said yes, which Bill was happy about.

A year after they were married, they welcomed their first and only child – a beautiful little girl named Louise. Shortly after Louise was born, Julie suddenly passed away.

Bill spent every moment he could with his daughter. He relied on Julie's best friend, Carrie, to help him when he had to work. Carrie had four children already and was an expert when it came to changing diapers or feeding Louise.

Louise grew up to be a beautiful young lady – she had long blond hair, blue-green eyes and loved going to the carousel with her father. He had gotten his job back as the carousel barker and was allowed to bring Louise with him. By the time Louise was seven, she had ridden every horse on the carousel.

At the end of the day, Bill was happy that he had Louise in his life, for she was his everything.


End file.
